


Happy Mother's day, Mum.

by MidnightCrumble



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos spends another year, not being with his mother, on a special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's day, Mum.

**Xephos: Aged 5**

“Mummy!” The little blue eyed boy shouted, carrying a envelope and a small box, wrapped in flowery wrapping paper. The boy ran up stairs to his parent’s bedroom door, opening it as he jumped on the bed.

“Mummy!”

The little boy’s father walked in a few seconds later, whilst carrying a tray which had a plate of pancakes, orange juice and a vase of flowers. The father smiled as he watched his son jumping on their bed.

“Xeph, sweety. What are you doing?” The mother asked, sitting up, a smile on her face.

“Happy mummy’s day!” The boy said, now sitting on his knees on the bed. Holding the card and box infront of him.

“Thank you sweety!” The mother happily took the objects from he son, smiling as she opened the card. It was handmade by the boy, the card was pink and had a crayon drawing of himself and his mother on the front.

“Xephy it’s beautiful!” She said with a smile, opening the card, it read.

_‘To MuMmy!_

_HaPPy MUmmY’s DAy!_

_I LOve yOu!’_

The mother found her son’s handwriting adorable. Smiling, she opened the gift, it was a clay heart which was painted pink.

“Do you make this at school?” The boy nodded excitedly.

“Do you like it!?”

The mother smiled, “I love it, thank you Xephy”. She said, hugging her son.

**Xephos: Aged 12**

“Mum? Are you home?” The boy asked, entering his home.

“In the kitchen dear!” She replied.

The boy smiled, dropping his school bag at the door, a bouquet of flowers and a card behind his back. He entered the kitchen, his mother was chopping up vegetables.

“Where’s Dad?”

“At work, sweety”. The boy nodded before pulling the flowers behind his back, holding them infront of him.

“I-I got you these”

The mother smiled, as she took ahold of the flowers, also giving her the card. She opened it.

_'To mum,_

_Happy mother’s day,_

_Have a amazing day!_

_Lots of love,_

_Xephos Xx’_

The mother smiled, hugging her son.

**Xephos: Aged 18**

The boy was stood with his parents, waiting to board the Enterprise. Dressed in a red and black space uniform, 3 gold pips on his collar. He was about to leave, to follow his dream, on mother’s day.

“Mum, I wish I wasn’t leaving. Especially on a day like this” The boy said, looking to the floor.

“It’s fine sweety” The mother stroked her son’s cheek, tilting his head up, a small smile on her face.

The boy smiled, taking a box out of his pocket, handing it to his mother.

“Happy mother’s day”

The mother smiled, opening the box, gasping at the object. It was a gold necklace, a diamond shaped star hanging from the necklace.

“Xeph, y-you didn’t have to”

The boy shook his head, a tear escaping his eye. Soon his mother began crying and hugged her son tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

“I-I love you mum”.

“I love you too sweety”.

**Xephos: Aged 21**

3 years ago today. 3 years since the boy last saw his mother, having to say goodbye to her on her special day.

The boy was sat atop a hill, back against a tree, looking up at the stars. A bouquet of different coloured flowers in his hand.

“You would’ve loved these flowers, mum” The boy said quietly, a small sad smile on his face.

After a few seconds, the boy couldn’t hold back his tears.

“H-happy mother’s day, M-mum”.

“I l-love you”.


End file.
